enJOY Joyers!
by BabyBlueBunny137
Summary: Sungmin yang sedang asyik berjogging ria di kejutkan oleh suara tangisan dari seorang yeoja yang mengaku sebagai kyumin shipper./ " aku Kyumin shipper. Siapa kau? Aku tau kau mendengarkan tangisanku"/ "itu bukanlah curhatan yang konyol"/ "ooh kyuhh moreeh "


_**Title : **__**enJOY Joyers! **_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre :**** Romance humor**

**Rating : T**** nyerempet T+**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kang Raeki (OC)**

**other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, NO BASH! ****Tidak menerima bash yang ditujukan untuk siapapun terlebih pairing. **

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT PLEASE. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Sungmin yang sedang asyik berjogging ria di kejutkan oleh suara tangisan dari seorang yeoja yang mengaku sebagai kyumin shipper./ " aku Kyumin shipper. Siapa kau? Aku tau kau mendengarkan tangisanku"/ "itu bukanlah curhatan yang konyol"/ "ooh~~ kyuhh~~ moreeh~~~"**

Let's go to read, guys!

Selamat pagi dunia!

Ah salah, yang benar adalah Selamat Subuh Dunia. Subuh? Ya tepat. Waktu masih berlalu untuk menyambut mentari. Jarum jam masih ingin melambat berjalan keangka 5. Dengkuran halus maupun keras tentu saja masih menjadi irama bagi insan manusia menemani lelap. Namun berbeda dengan namja manis nan imut yang kini tengah siap dengan sepatu olahraganya. Jangan lupakan celana training hitamnya dan kaos berwarna pink bergambar kelinci putih nan menggemaskan. Penampilannya kini terlihat sangat biasa. Berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya jika telah berdiri tegap diatas panggung dengan teriakan para fansnya yang berkumandang nyaring. Panggung? Kalian tak salah dengar. Dia memang adalah seorang publik figur yang sangat terkenal dikorea maupun mancanegara. Siapa yang tak mengenal lagu _**sory sory**_ yang mengantarkannya dan member grupnya merajai pasar musik dunia.

Apa kalian masih tak mengenalnya? Paling tidak kalian harus mengenal grupnya. Super junior adalah grup korea ternama. Dan namja tersebut salah satu membernya. Apa kalian masih benar-benar tak mengenalnya? Satu kata untuk kalian. KUDET! (*plakkk... blue dihajar massal ama reader xD )

" Perfect. Waktunya berangkat!" Dengan semangat 1995 (*kenapa 1995? Karena itu tahun kelahiran blue xp) namja manis tersebut keluar dari kamarnya yang kini ditempatinya sendiri. Dengan langkah pelan di bukanya pintu utama dormnya. Untungnya cuaca sedang tak dalam keadaan dingin yang ekstrim.

" Ah sudah lama aku tak keluar seorang diri begini. Senangnya!" namja yang akhirnya terdeteksi bernama Lee Sungmin ini melangkah pelan. Niatnya untuk berjogging disingkirkannya terlebih dahulu. Dia ingin menikmati suasana pagi yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Menjadi artis kalian pikir menyenangkan? Uang banyak, ketenaran, wajah rupawan memang lah menyenangkan namun semua itu harus di bayar dengan pengorbanan waktu. Letih, lelah, capek sudah seakan mendarah daging. Hingga akhirnya kesehatan bukan lagi yang utama.

" Kyunnie pasti tengah mencariku sekarang. Dia memang pantas menjadi kekasihku"gumamnya saat melihat panggilan di handphonenya. **My kyunnie** terpampang dilayar handphonenya. Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli membayangkan raut wajah kekasihnya itu. Sudah beberapa kali dia ingin menikmati acara 'kabur' kecil-kecilan ini. selalu saja saat dia akan keluar maka Cho Kyuhyun yang bergelar Kekasihnya itu akan menghalanginya. Dia terlalu overprotectiv kepadanya. Tipe kekasih yang terlalu menjaganya. Jangan pasang wajah kaget apalagi raut jijik. Mereka saling mencintai jadi ada problem?

Drrt Drrrt

Suara getaran hapenya menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dibacanya pesan tersebut

**From : My Kyunnie**

**YA! Kau dimana hyung? Jangan bilang padaku kau berhasil kabur pagi ini.**

Sungmin terkikik membaca pesan kekasihnya. Dengan cepat dibalasnya pesan tersebut setelahnya dengan tampang tak berdosanya handphone tersebut di non aktifkan.

**To : My Kyunnie **

**Aku nanti pulang. Tenang saja chagiyaa~~ ^_~ **

~Keep calm and shipper Kyumin~

Lama berputar-putar disekitar taman, Sungmin memilih beristirahat sejenak. Sudah ada yang seperti dirinya berjogging ria. Dengan kaki berselonjoran di pinggir jalan di raupnya udara banyak-banyak. Diaktifkannya kembali handphone pinknya itu dan sudah ditebak beberapa pesan masuk dari satu orang yang sama dengan isi yang sama pula

**Pulang segera! **

Tapi dia tak peduli. Kapan lagi dia lepas dari bodyguard tercintanya itu. Sebenarnya dia juga lagi kesal dengan pemberitaan akhir-akhir ini. resiko punya hubungan yang tak terpublikasikan dan juga memiliki kekasih yang luar biasa entah kenapa begitu mempesona kaum hawa. Dia sudah kebal untuk sekedar mengurut dada membaca, melihat dan mendengar berbagai gosip yang bertebaran tentang kekasihnya. Cemburu? Tidak. Dia percaya akan kesetian Kyuhyun. Mungkin orang modern akan mencemohnya karena terlalu menjunjung kepercayaan dalam suatu hubungan. Katakan saja sungmin kolot dia tak peduli. Karena dia sangat amat mempercayai Kyuhyun yang telah mengikat seluruh cintanya.

Kyuhyun-yeoja-kyuhyun-yeoja-kyuhyun-yeoja. Memikirkannya Sungmin bisa gila mendadak. Bukan karena apa. Tapi dia cukup jengah juga. Dia tau hubungannya tak seperti pada umumnya. Tapi lagi-lagi dia cukup pandai untuk tak memperdulikannya. Dan dia tersenyum lega mana kala melihat isi postingan yangdi update Kyuhyun di Twitternya. Yah sekali lagi dia percaya pada kyuhyun.

" hiks.. hiks" suara tangisan mengusik indera pendengaran Sungmin. Tipe-tipe namja yang peka sepertinya membuatnya tergerak untuk melangkah mencari arah suaratangisan tersebut.

' Siapa yang menangis ya?' gumamnya sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dan benarsaja kini dia menemuka sesosok yeoja yang mengelap airmatanya kasar.

" aku harus kuat. Berhenti menangis. Ini semua demi Kyumin. Ta-tapi hiks" 'Kyumin? Yeoja itu menyebut kata kyumin. Apakah itu nama kekasihnya?' dengan pelan sungmin berbalik arah. Dia cukup tak mau membuat keributan dipagi yang tenang ini. siapa saja tau orang itu mengenalnya.

" aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup Kyuhyun kalau Sungmin sampai melaksanakan kewajiban militernya. 2 tahun aku akan sangat kehilangan moment mereka hiks" dan ucapan yeoja tersebut sukses meghentikan langkah kakinya. Kenapa yeoja tersebut menyebut namanya dan kyuhyun? Apakah yeoja itu-

" aku Kyumin shipper. Siapa kau? Aku tau kau mendengarkan tangisanku" ujar yeoja itu ketus. Sungmin gelagapan. Dia seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri. Mau kabur, tapi itu bukan type sungmin yangmemangnamja yang tak mengenal kata pengecut dalam hidupnya.

" pengecut! Mau kabur ya?" ucapan yeoja itu sedikit menyenggol harga dirinya. Sekali lagi pengecut tak masuk dalam KBLSBSI –Kamus Besar Lee Sungmin Bunny Super Imut-. Sungmin memakai masker hitam yang biasa di pergunakan kyuhyun dibandara. Untung saja dia sempat merogoh masker tersebut dari dalam saku jaket kyuhyun. Bahkan bau napas Kyuhyun masih cukup terasa. Sedia masker sebelum ketahuan. Begitu pikirnya tadi sebelum pergi.

" siapa yang mau kabur? Dan lagi aku bukan pengecut!" ujarnya kesal dan mengambil tempat disamping yeoja tersebut. Yeoja itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Kalau saja yeoja itu tau bahwa sang idola yang dia dukung hubungannya bahkan menitikkan airmata untuknya berada disampingnya bisa di pastikan yeoja tersebut aakan pingsan detik ini juga.

" ah kenapa menangis?" tanya Sungmin basa-basi.

" kau pasti sudah mendengar tangisanku tadikan? Jadi tak usah ku jelaskan lagi" kata yeoja itu sambil menatap walpaper ponselnya. Sungmin memundurkn sedikit tubuhnya untuk mengamati apa yangsedang dipandangi yeoja itu. Sepertinya tingkah penasaran akut Kyuhyun tertular padanya.

Hap

" dasar pencuri cilik. Jangan menatap ponselku! Kamu pasti berniat mengambilnya kan? Seharusnya sekarang kau pulang dan lekas berkemas. Anak sekolah sepertimu sudah saatnya berkemas" ucapan yeoja tersebut lagi-lagi menjungkal balikkan emosi sungmin. Anak sekolahan? Hell! Sekolah mana yang menerima siswa berusia hampir menjlang 30 tahun ini. sekolah mana? Kalau penerimaan guru mungkin saja.

" aku bukan pencuri. Dan hentikan negatif thinking mu padaku. Oh iya satu lagi semua jenjang sekolahan telah kulewati jadi aku sudah tak berhak untuk berkemas agar segera berangkat sekolah" sungmin mengucapkan tersebut dengan nada kesal. Jika saja tak terhalang oleh masker maka kalian akan mendapatkan pemandangan indah bibir sharp M yang maju beberapa centi.

Yeoja itu memandang kaget namja dihadapannya.

" mianhe, aku pikir kamu bocah ingusan. Kalau begitu, annyeong, Kang Raeki imnida aku mahasiswa tingkat pertama di Inha University" yeoja tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya. Yang dibalas deheman saja oleh Sungmin. Rupanya dia masih kesal pada yeoja dihadapannya.

' seenaknya saja mengatakan aku bocah ingusan. Padahal dia saja yang bocah ingusan.' Inner Sungmin menggerutu

" sudahlah tak usah merajuk seperti itu. Meskipun merajuk kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan keaegyoan Sungmin-Ku saat merajuk. Dan siapa namamu?"

" namaku?!" sungmin berpikir sejnak. Memikirkan nama apa yang harus diucapkannya. " namaku Park SungKyu. tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau adalah Kyumin Shipper? Apa maksudmu?"tanya sungmin berpura- pura tak paham setelah memperkenalkan diri dengan nama asal-asalan saja.

Yeoja itu yang baiklah kita memanggilnya sekarang Raeki itu menghela napas berat. Di tatapi kembali walpaper hapenya dan disodorkannya kepada sungmin.

" Mereka idolaku, Sungkyu-sshi" kata Raeki.

" cukup panggil oppa tak usah terlalu formal" kata sungmin. Oke ini suatu anugerah untuk Raeki. Sungmin bertahan untuk sekedar meyamar sebagai Sungkyu di hadapan Raeki lantaran dia cukup penasaran dengan pendapat Raeki mengenai hubungannya.

" tak bisakah oppa melihat pancaran mata keduanya. terlihat tulus bukan?" Raeki kini mengganti beberepa picture yang berisi pict moment-moment Kyumin baik yang diatas panggung ataupun sekedar tertangkap basah. Sungmin melongo melihat begitu banyak pict yang mengabadikan momentnya bersama kyuhyun. Dia sedikit terharu.

"me-mereka namja bukan?"

" lantas mengapa? Apakah cinta memiliki gender?" Raeki memandang Sungmin dengan raut wajah tegas. Namun beberapa saat napasnya mulai melembut..

" ah aku tau. Oppa ingin berkata aku gila kan? Aku sudah kebal oppa. Bahkan oppa menjadi orang yang seribu jika ingin meneriakkan kata gila dihadapanku. " sungmin tercengang. Dia tak berpikir untuk sekejam itu.

" a-aku tak akan berkata tersebut. Kenapa kau berasumsi demikian?"

" semua orang disekitarku mengatakan bahwa aku gila. Tak waras. Yah aku tau hubungan sejenis itu benar-benar sangat tabu untuk masyarakat lainnya. Tapi bagiku, mereka terikat hubungan yang suci dan tulus. A-aku hanya melihat dari itu. Oppa lihat mereka berdua. Aku mendukung mereka. Rasanya duniaku kacau karenaulah mereka. Bahkan hanya sekedar berpegangan tangan saja diatas panggung aku akan menjerit bahagia." Sungmin benar-benar terharu mendengarnya. Dia bahagia mendengar ucapan raeki yang menghargai hubungan mereka.

" lalu kenapa kau menangis sambil menyebut nama mereka?" tanya sungmin

" sungkyu oppa. Kau tau, perasaanku akhir-akhir ini kacau. Aku terima saat shipper crack kyu ataupun straight lainnya memperebutkan posisi kyu. Karena aku pikir toh kyuhyun hanya milik sungmin. Tapi aku tak sanggup menjalani 2 tahun tanpa senyuman imut sungmin dan aku memikirkan perasaan mereka."

" kau benar-benar menyayangi mereka?"

" tentu saja. aku tak akan sesedih ini jika tak menyayangi mereka."

"padahal aku bukan siapa-siapamu?" kata sungmin lirih namun bisa didengar jelas oleh raeki.

" ada apa?"tanya raeki

" ah tak ada. Mereka terlihat bahagia " uajr sungmin sembari menunjuk potret dirinya dan kyuhyun yang tengah menyesap wine. Raeki mengangguk megiyakan kemudia kembali mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. Sungmin tersenyum. Kali ini foto itu terasa berjuta kali lebih indah. Apa yang lebih membahagiakan hatimu mana kala mendengar bahwa ada seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapanya. Tak terikat darah. Namun lebih mengerti akan perasaannya. Mau menangis untuk kesedihannya. Juga turut tertawa melihat kebahagiannya. Sungmin merasa benar-benar beruntung. Dia tahu banyak dan seberapa banyak orang luar bahkan sekelilingnya yang mungkin tak sepaham bahkan tak mendukung hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Namun dia menyadari diluar sana ada banyak Joyer yang mendukung mereka. Ada banyak Joyer yang peduli dengan hatinya. Ada banyak joyer yang ah bahkan kini sungmin tak mampu berucap lagi.

" kenapa kau terdiam sungkyu-sshi? Ah mianhe membuatmu mendengar kan curhatanku yang mungkin akan kau anggap konyol." Raeki tersenyum canggung. Sebenarnya kini dia tengah merutuki mulutnya yang benar-benar tak tau tempat. Mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya itu

"itu bukanlah curhatan yang konyol" sebuah suara yang datang dari hadapan mereka membuat sungmin dan Raeki menatap orang dihadapannya. Penampilan orang tersebut tak jauh bedanya dari sungmin namun yang membedakan adalah masker bergambar hati berwarna pink itu bertengger manis menutupi mulut orang tersebut

" kau mengambil masker ku chagi~~"sahut orang itu menatap sungmin yang tertunduk

"kyu~"lirih sungmin

" siapa kau? Tanya Raeki cukup waspada.

" aku? Aku adalah kekasih namja disebelahmu itu." Jawab namja yang teridentifikasi sebagai magnae member super junior bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Dengan santainya kyuhyun mendudukkan diri disebelah sungmin. Dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang sungmin.

" kalian pasangan yaoi?" tanya Raeki tak percaya

" ada masalah?" tanya kyuhyun

Raeki tersenyum

" apa yang harus aku permasalahkan? Kurasa itu adalah hak kalian. Aku hanya terkejut saja. ah Raeki imnida. Sebelum mungkin saja terjadi kesalah pahaman aku ingin mengklarifikasi bahwa kami baru bertemu dan berbicara beberapa menit ini jadi ku harap jangan salah paham ne"

Kyuhyun dan sungmin menaikkan alis bingung. Raeki yang cukup merasa diperhatikan memandang balik kyumin.

" bukannya dalam ff biasanya jika kedapatan mengobrol maka sang seme akan marah" kata raeki polos.

" hahaha. Kau lucu Raeki. Ternyata kau pecinta ff juga?" raeki mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan sungmin

" aku suka membaca ff kyumin. Mereka my lovely otp" raeki tersenyum bahagia mengingat beberapa ff dari author favoritnya.

" ah iya aku mau melanjutkan ucapanmu tadi. Aku rasa curhatanmu bukanlah hal konyol" kyuhyun membuka kantongan kertasnya menyerahkan sekaleng susu ke tangan sungmin dan raeki.

Raeki meminum susu itu pelan.

" tapi oranglain sering menganggapku begitu"

" jangan pikirkan orang pikirkan saja dirimu. Kau lebih waras dari mereka. Menghina, menghujat, memojokkan bukannya mereka juga tidak waras. Terlalu menghakimi begitu juga kuras bukan tindakan yang waras" jelas kyuhyun

" sejak kapan kau menjadi kyumin shipper?"

" entahlah sudah cukup lama. Aku sampai tak mengingat lagi karena kyumin dan super junior memanipulasi fungsi kinerja otakku" kekeh raeki sedikit membuat candaan. Dan benar sejurus kemudian sungmin tertawa.

Kyuhyun melirik arloji dilengan kirinya. Sudah mulai pagi. Waktunya untuk sarapan.

" hyung kita harus pulang!" kata kyuhyun. Sungmin berdiri dihadapan Raeki.

" apa harapanmu kepada kyumin?"

" aku mempunyai banyak harapan namun kurasa yang ini cukup merangkum semua harapanku. Aku harap mereka selalu dilimpahkan bahagia dan cinta. Simpel tapi yah aku harapkan itu. Dan aku selalu menyertakan mereka dalam doaku." Sungmin tak kuasa menitikkan airmatanya. dipegangnya kedua pundak raeki.

" apapun itu aku berterima kasih kepadamu. Aku berterima kasih kepada kalian. Dan kuharap kau harus kuat. Percayalah pada kami."

Sungmin membuka salah satu gelangnya lalu ditaruhnya kedalam tealapak tangan raeki. Raeki memandang bingung.

kyuhyun mulai berjalan menjauh. Dibaliknya tubuhnya merasa sungmin tak berada disisinya

" chagiya kajja!~"

" Nne kyu~ tunggu! Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" raeki mengangguk

" selamanya kumohon percaya pada kami. Terus dukung kami. Ntah kemana lagi kami harus berlari kalau bukan kepada kalian. Aku membutuhkan kalian" sungmin mengacak rambut pendek raeki. Setelahnya menurunkan maskernya. Menampakkan wajahnya seutuhnya. Raeki sekan membatu. Persendiannya melemass. Dihadapannya berdiri sang idola. Dihadapannya berdiri orang yang dicurhatkannya

"L-Lee Sungmin?!"

" hahaha nde. Kemana sikap galak mu tadi eoh?" sungmin menyindir raeki yang membuat raeki tertunduk menyesal

" mianhae atas benar-benar tak mengenalimu sungmin-sshi"

" sudah kukatakan panggil oppa saja. dan mulai sekarang jangan menitikkan airmata untuk kami tapi tersenyumlah. Apapun yang terjadi kami akan baik-baik saja. cinta kami terlalu kuat untuk sekedar digoyahkan. Namun aku tenang ada kalian yang turut membantuku dan kyuhyun menjaga pondasi cinta kami. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih." Sungmin menghampiri kyuhyun. Menggamit lengan kyuhyun posesif lantas berbalik menghadap raeki yang masih membeku ditempatnya.

" good bye Raeki. Enjoy Joyers! ^_~ ' demi apa raeki bersumpaah dia akan meleleh melihat tingkah aegyo live performance yang disuguhkan sungmin tadi kepadanya

" tak usah memasang ekspresi begitu bocah. Segeralah pulang juga dan percaya pada kami" raeki mengangguk dan berlekas pergi.

Tanpa disadari kyumin, Raeki tengah mengirim beberapa pesan kepada teman-temannya

**To : joyers **

**Unnideul saengdeul**

**Kyumin.. kyumin..**

**Kyumin is real real real REALLLL!**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ^O^  
**

.

.

.

" masih marah?" tanya sungmin. Kini dia berada dikamar kyuhyun. Dia tengah dalam aksi membujuk sang seme yang masih ngambek sejak pulang dari acara kabur pagi.

" aku hanya kesal!" jawab kyuhyun.

" kyu, aku senang bisa bertemu raeki tadi?" ucap sungmin sembari tersenyum manis.

" dan kau memberikan aegyo terbaikmu padanya cih" sungmin tersenyum mengetahui alasan kyuhyunnya merajuk seperti ini.

" kau cemburu pada raeki?" Sungmin menaiki ranjang kyuhyun. Mendudukkan diri di tubuh kyuhyun.

" tentu saja kau kekasihku" kini bahkan kyuhyun enggan melirik kekasihnya. Dasar kekanakan. Tukang ngambek.

" ya tuhan kyu, kau cemburu pada anak kita?"

" anak kita yang mana? Kau hamil chagi?"  
"babo mana bisa aku hamil. Aku namja babbo! siapa lagi kalau bukan raeki. Raeki adalah joyers dan joyers adalah anak kita. Jadi raeki itu anak kita. Lagian aku ini milikmu. Hanya milikmu." Sungmin berucap sembari membuat lingkaran didada kekasihnya itu. Sungmin mendongak menyadari sebuah smirk terpasang indah di bibir kekasihnya.

" kau milikku chagi. Dan karena kau membuatku kesal kau harus dihukum sekaligus membuktikan ucapanmu bahwa kau milikku" tanpa babibu kyuhyun menyerang ganas bibir sungmin.

Dan bisa dipastikan beberapa jam kedepan suara desahan dan derit ranjang mengalun indah dikamar tersebut.

.

.

.

" kau yakin raeki disini tempatnya?" beberapa yeoja kini terduduk di tempat raeki duduk kemarin

" ne aku yakin, nana eon" raeki memandang kesekeliling.

" ah aku mengantuk rae eon" ucap yeoja yang disinyalir lebih muda dari keduanya

" vivi tenanglah. Sebentar lagi. Kemarin aku bertemu mereka jam sebegini" kata raeki lagi.

" baiklah kami akan tetap menunggu demi Kyumin!" ucap Nana Dan Vivi semangat.

Asal mereka tahu saja. sungmin tak akan bisa kabur lagi seperti kemarin subuh. Bagaimana mau kabur kalau dirinya sekarang dalam kungkungan namja bernama cho kyuhyun. Bahkan sekedar berjalan untuk esok harinya sungmin sudah tak sanggup

"ooh~~ kyuhh~~ moreeh~~~"

.

.

**Percayalah pada kami. Apapun yang terjadi, semua akan baik-baik saja. kalian maukan berjanji untuk percaya pada kami. Mendukung kami. Membantu kami untuk memperkokoh cinta kami. Joyer, maukah kalian?**

**_Kyu-Min_ **

.

.

.

Ff oneshot aneh saya hadir menghiasi layar monitor desktop ataupun ponsel kalian.. Ff ini terlahir dari hasil hayalan saya disaat saya mandi sore. Absurd? Memang hahaha.. tapi aku ketik ini benar-benar tulus dari hati. Ah satu lagu judul dengan isi rada gak nyambung. Dimaklumin yah hehe

Sudah baca tekan kotak review ne. Keluarkan unek-unek ataupun pendapat kalian mengenai kyumin.

ENJOY JOYERSSS! ^_^

See you in next fanfic ^^

South Sulawesi, 6 Desember 2013. 23:57

Sign

** BLUE **


End file.
